Universo DC: Apocalipsis
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Apocalipsis, el primero y más poderoso de los mutantes del Universo de los X-Men de Marvel, despierta luego de su sueño de miles de años y se dispone a destruir al mundo. Pero su despertar se produce en un universo diferente al acostumbrado: El Universo DC. Ahora, le toca el turno a la Liga de la Justicia, comandada por Batman, ponerle un freno a sus terribles intenciones...


**UNIVERSO DC: APOCALIPSIS**

 **Escrito por Federico H. Bravo**

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

 **EL DIOS VIVIENTE**

 **ANTIGUO EGIPTO.**

 **HACE 5000 AÑOS…**

En Sabah Nur se paró en la cima de la colina y observó a la multitud reunida en el valle a sus pies. Todos coreaban su nombre con infinita devoción, esperando, aguardando a que su dios les mostrase una señal de su poder. A que obrara un milagro para ellos.

El mutante sonrió. Pobres infelices y patéticas criaturas. Eran tan básicas… tan simples. Fácilmente manipulables. Fácilmente engañables. Pensar que sólo le bastaba mover una mano y todos morirían. Pero por el momento les necesitaba. Necesitaba de los humanos para conseguir su objetivo. Sólo eran una herramienta para él y En Sabah Nur lo sabía. Eventualmente, se desharía de todos ellos y los reemplazaría por… algo mucho mejor.

De momento, el pueblo que vivía al margen del Nilo le era necesario.

Y allí estaban ellos, clamándole a él, al ser al que consideraban un dios – _su_ dios– por un milagro.

Y pensaba dárselos.

La enorme figura de cabeza rapada, rostro feo, piel azulada y músculos duros como el acero, embozada en una amplia túnica con capucha, alzó sus brazos desatando todo su poder. Las rocas de varias montañas cercanas fueron arrancadas por una fuerza invisible y modeladas. Una por una –y convertidas en cincelados bloques de granito– las piedras fueron encajando como un puzzle, formando enormes pirámides sobre la arena del desierto…

 _-¡En Sabah Nur! ¡En Sabah Nur! –_ la multitud, extasiada, pronunció su nombre y se postró ante él.

Nur volvió a sonreír, cuando el espectáculo hubo concluido. Sus ojos brillaron, iluminados por una luz ultraterrena, especial. Otra manifestación visible de su enorme poder. Aquellas patéticas criaturas podían no saberlo todavía, pero lo que aquella tarde de agobiante Sol había construido, estaba destinado a perdurar para siempre, por los siglos de los siglos.

Como él mismo…

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **EL DESPERTAR**

 **EGIPTO. EL CAIRO.**

 **EPOCA ACTUAL.**

Aquella tumba no era como las otras que había descubierto y eso, Daniel Jackson lo sabía bien. Moviéndose por el largo y húmedo pasillo del templo subterráneo, el sabio egiptólogo y experto lingüista analizaba cada uno de los jeroglíficos que hallaba grabados en la pared, no sin cierta estupefacción ante lo que descifraba. Cerca de él, su equipo –compuesto en gran medida por beduinos del desierto– le seguían, recelosos, murmurando entre sí a cada paso que daban.

-Dr. Jackson, esta gente está alterada – le dijo Omar, su ayudante, un atractivo muchacho egipcio de veinte años – Están hablando de maldiciones…

-¿Maldiciones? – el arqueólogo se volvió hacia él – ¿Qué maldiciones?

-La gente del desierto conoce este lugar – le explicó Omar – Y siempre lo han evitado. Se sienten incomodos de tener que estar aquí. Preferirían que nos fuéramos todos.

-No podemos hacer eso – Jackson señaló al sitio – ¡Este bien podría ser el descubrimiento del siglo! No podemos abandonarlo sin más. ¡Esta es una tumba inexplorada, Omar! Y por lo que estoy traduciendo en estas paredes, parece que pertenece a un gran rey o monarca desconocido de la antigüedad. ¡No puedo darle simplemente la espalda!

El arqueólogo continuó avanzando, internándose más en aquél templo subterráneo. Omar meneó la cabeza y lo siguió, oyendo todavía tras él como los hombres continuaban murmurando sobre maldiciones antiguas y viejos dioses dormidos.

Finalmente, Jackson acabó llegando a una inmensa cámara mortuoria, un sitio alucinante que la luz de su linterna apenas podía abarcar.

-¡Fíjate en esto, Omar! – exclamó el arqueólogo, asombrado – ¡Mira esas estatuas! ¡Esas tallas en piedra! No me equivocaba: _este lugar es único, inexplorado_. Nadie ha estado aquí en siglos.

El haz de luz bailó hacia lo que parecía ser un enorme sarcófago. En cuanto lo vieron, los beduinos que les acompañaban retrocedieron, asustados. En voz bastante alta, protestaron y comenzaron a marcharse a toda prisa, pese a los pedidos de Omar de que se quedaran.

-Dr. Jackson, se van – le avisó al arqueólogo – Y están _muy_ asustados. Creo honestamente que deberíamos hacer lo mismo…

-Tonterías – Jackson se acercó al sarcófago – Esa gente no entiende la importancia de este evento. Aquí yace alguien trascendental… un faraón desconocido… un soberano del Antiguo Egipto, tal vez. _¡Tengo que ver lo que hay aquí dentro!_

-Por favor, doctor. Creo que mejor sería…

Pero Jackson no le prestaba atención. La fascinación por el descubrimiento era tal que, sin pensarlo, alargó una mano y acarició el ataúd de piedra… con tanta mala suerte que al hacerlo activó un mecanismo oculto.

Producto de una tecnología incomprensible y alienígena, una energía extraña invadió la cámara mortuoria. El arqueólogo gritó cuando aquella descarga de poder lo consumió, matándolo en el acto.

Omar retrocedió espantado, apretándose contra una pared, observando simplemente con impotencia lo sucedido. Sintiendo el terror invadiendo todo su cuerpo…

Luego de la descarga, la tapa del sarcófago se alzó, deslizándose sin inconvenientes. Una figura alta y musculosa, de aspecto tecnorganico, emergió. Sus ojos –dos carbones encendidos al rojo vivo– se fijaron en su entorno y a continuación, lo hicieron en el asustado muchacho. No pasó mucho hasta que el inmenso ser saliera completamente del ataúd y se irguiera con sus 2,10 mts de altura delante de un pobre y aterrorizado Omar.

-Por favor… por favor – suplicó el muchacho, el corazón galopándole en el pecho – _¡No me mate! ¡No me mate!_

En Sabah Nur alargó una mano. La depositó sobre la cabeza del chico. Otra descarga de poder se produjo, pero esta no era mortífera. Omar se sacudió, mientras el poderoso mutante utilizaba sus habilidades especiales y le sondeaba la mente. En cuestión de segundos, el recién despertado supo en qué fecha exacta se hallaba y dónde, y –lo más importante– cuál era la situación actual del mundo.

-HE ESTADO AUSENTE MUCHO TIEMPO – dijo. Su voz sonaba potente, impresionante. Soltó al muchacho. Agotado (como si le hubieran robado parte de su vitalidad) Omar se deslizó hasta el suelo – DEMASIADO. EN MI AUSENCIA, ESTE MUNDO SE HA LLENADO DE FALSOS DIOSES… ¡GOBERNANTES INUTILES E IDIOTAS! – cerró los puños, con fuerza – PRETENDIDOS "HEROES" Y "SALVADORES" QUE NO SON TAL. ¡ES HORA DE PONER LAS COSAS EN SU LUGAR! LLEGÓ EL MOMENTO DE QUE EL ORDEN ABSOLUTO SE IMPONGA AL CAOS. _¡ES TIEMPO PARA QUE_ _APOCALIPSIS_ _SE ALCE!_

El enorme mutante se elevó en el aire, envuelto en una burbuja de energía. Atravesó el techo de roca de la cámara mortuoria con una facilidad pasmosa, ajeno al caos desatado que su sola presencia provocó entre los beduinos del desierto al verlo. Su partida en dirección a las alturas vino acompañada por una violenta tormenta de arena y un terremoto que azotaron a la región, tal vez como un preludio del Apocalipsis pronto a comenzar…

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **APOCALIPSIS YA**

Por supuesto, el Apocalipsis llegó.

Lejos de perder el tiempo, En Sabah Nur no tardó en revelar su presencia al resto del mundo y lo hizo de la manera más espectacular posible: _iniciando una terrible y devastadora guerra mundial, de la cual participaron todos los ejércitos de la Tierra._ Pero el poderoso y antiguo mutante no estaba solo; un grupo de sirvientes de elite le acompañaban.

Escogidos cuidadosamente de entre los metahumanos más fuertes de la Tierra, estos cuatro servidores comandaron la destrucción y esparcieron el caos por donde iban. Sus nombres y personalidades anteriores ya no importaban… ahora, gracias a las manipulaciones mentales y genéticas de su amo, eran simplemente Hambre, Peste, Guerra y Muerte.

Los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis.

Junto a ellos, En Sabah Nur atacó a la Humanidad sin piedad, sumergiéndola en el terror y la incertidumbre.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, cuando los ejércitos del mundo se vieron imposibilitados de detener esta amenaza, el turno de los más grandes superhéroes de la Tierra llegó.

La última batalla del Armagedón iba a pelearse entre las ruinas de una ciudad de Metrópolis conquistada. Era ahora o nunca: _la Liga de la Justicia estaba a punto de entrar en escena._

Nur los esperaba… con ansias.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **PLANES DE GUERRA**

 **LA ATALAYA.**

 **ESPACIO EXTERIOR.**

Una imagen en tres dimensiones se desplegó frente a los héroes. Era un holograma de la ciudad de Metrópolis, en medio de la cual destacaba una inmensa estructura artificial con forma piramidal.

-Ahí. Lo que estamos viendo es el centro de operaciones de Apocalipsis – explicó Batman al resto. Había llamado al mutante por el nombre con el que la Prensa mundial lo había bautizado – Esa pirámide construida en mitad de la ciudad está a su vez conectada con otras estructuras similares aunque ancestrales, ubicadas en todo el globo.

La imagen holográfica cambió. Ahora mostraba a toda la Tierra y señalaba con un brillo rojo las regiones donde se levantaban las grandes pirámides.

-Egipto, Sudán, México, Perú, Irán, Irak… incluso, en algunos sitios de la Polinesia – continuó Batman – Prácticamente, todas las regiones de nuestro mundo que contienen pirámides se están enlazando con la enorme estructura que nuestro enemigo levantó en Metrópolis. De alguna manera, están creando una suerte de red de energía cuántica.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer ese monstruo? – inquirió Wonder Woman – ¿Qué no le bastó con venir y sumir a nuestro mundo en el terror? ¿Ahora va a destruirnos?

-No creo que esas sean sus intenciones, Diana – intervino Alan Scott, observando su brillante anillo esmeralda – He analizado esa red cuántica que Batman menciona, gracias a mi anillo de poder. Lo que este… enemigo pretende hacer es más amplio y complejo.

-¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Cyborg.

-Creo que está intentando reestructurar la misma realidad.

Silencio. Los miembros de la Liga que no hablaron hasta el momento pero que siguieron la charla atentamente, se miraron inquietos.

-¿Puede hacer eso? – se animó a preguntar Green Arrow.

-Puede y lo hará – fue la seca y contundente respuesta de Batman – Nuestro enemigo es astuto. Es evidente que ha planeado esto con miles de años de antelación.

-Entonces… ¿También tú crees que Apocalipsis es inmortal? – Oliver Queen tragó saliva.

Batman presionó un botón. La holo-imagen cambió para enfocar a su formidable adversario.

-Esto es lo que sabemos sobre él – continuó – Al parecer, se trata de alguna clase de mutante poderoso y ancestral. Antes de que el mundo se fuera al demonio en esta guerra contra él, testigos afirman que la criatura surgió de una tumba olvidada en Egipto… en la que parece haber estado invernando en animación suspendida.

-Entonces, es viejo y poderoso – sentado al lado de Green Arrow, Shazam asintió – ¿Y la armadura que lleva puesta?

Batman hizo una ampliación de la imagen del villano. Mostraba más detalles de su cuerpo.

-Es de naturaleza tecnorganica – explicó – Forma parte de él.

-Pero, ¿Cómo la consiguió?

-No hay forma de saberlo. Podría ser por influencia extraterrestre. No es importante ahora – el holograma volvió a mostrar la gran pirámide ubicada en el centro de Metrópolis – Lo importante es esto. Con esta estructura enlazada con las otras, Apocalipsis pretende reescribir la historia y la naturaleza de nuestro mundo. Está claro que debemos evitarlo a toda costa.

-Muy bien, Bruce. Eres nuestro líder. Te escuchamos – dijo Wonder Woman – ¿Cuál es el curso a seguir?

-Un ataque directo en dos grupos. El primero, se concentrará en los Jinetes de Apocalipsis. El segundo, en el mismo mutante. Al mismo tiempo, pretendo destruir la pirámide por mí mismo.

-Suena arriesgado… Con la sabiduría de Salomón que poseo, aconsejaría prudencia – advirtió Shazam.

-La prudencia ya no puede sernos un factor útil, Billy, así como la sutilidad – replicó el Señor de la Noche, sombrío – Esta es una guerra que tenemos que ganar sí o sí. La vida en la Tierra depende de ello.

Los observó a todos, serio.

-Tienen sus órdenes. Vayan y hagan su mejor esfuerzo. Den todo lo mejor de sí, damas y caballeros. Si Apocalipsis triunfa, será el fin de todo cuanto conocemos.

Todos los miembros de la Liga abandonaron la habitación, dirigiéndose a los teletransportadores. Tan solo tres personas se quedaron en la Atalaya: _Batman, Wonder Woman y Green Lantern._

-Esto es un desastre – comentó la princesa Amazona, observando a la Tierra por un ventanal – Ojala Clark estuviera aquí, con nosotros. Tendríamos más chances de ganar con él a nuestro lado.

-Superman no va a volver, Diana – la cortó Batman, todavía sombrío – Hace años que se exilió en lo profundo del espacio. No podemos esperar a que milagrosamente regrese para inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor – hizo una pausa – Estamos solos en esto.

-Bruce… yo… lamento la pérdida de Lois – Diana le apoyó una mano en el hombro – Sé que ella y tú estaban teniendo algo…

Batman se volvió y la miró con fuerza.

-Íbamos a casarnos a fin de año – consiguió decir – Estaba embarazada.1

-Por Hera…

-Sentimos oír eso, amigo – Alan también se mostró afligido – Pero… ¿Estás seguro de que ella realmente está…?

-Ella está muerta, Scott. Y si no hacemos algo, muy pronto todos lo estaremos también.

-Nuestro ejército está en camino – Diana alzó su espada – El poder combinado de la Liga será suficiente. Apocalipsis caerá o lo haremos nosotros en el combate. Como debe ser.

Marchando al unísono, Batman, Wonder Woman y Green Lantern se dirigieron a los teletransportadores, a enfrentar a un adversario formidable en la que estaba destinada a ser la última batalla.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **LA BATALLA DE METROPOLIS**

 **METROPOLIS.**

 **AL POCO TIEMPO…**

La antigua _"Ciudad del Mañana"_ se extendía hacia el horizonte convertida en una auténtica zona de guerra y desastre. La mayoría de los rascacielos se habían venido abajo y los que seguían de pie mostraban su peor aspecto. Escombros y hierros retorcidos se acumulaban por el suelo, formando una argamasa con los cuerpos de las personas fallecidas durante el ataque inicial de Apocalipsis.

Irguiéndose ante tamaño panorama desolador, estaba la gran pirámide que En Sabah Nur había construido. Su vértice superior –la punta– brillaba, cargándose de energía ante la atenta vigilancia del poderoso mutante. Al mismo tiempo y sincronizadas, las demás pirámides del mundo experimentaban el mismo fenómeno.

El villano sonrió. Su plan de miles de años estaba listo para cumplirse. Una vez que la red cuántica se extendiera por el mundo, podría ser capaz de alterar la realidad y la naturaleza de ese pequeño fragmento del universo. Reescribiría la historia y en esta ocasión, se encargaría de que la Tierra fuera gobernada por los más fuertes, los más aptos. Y, por encima de ellos, él sería su dios indiscutible.

La abrupta llegada de la Liga de la Justicia al lugar interrumpió sus sueños de conquista y dominio. Fastidiado, observó al numeroso grupo de superhéroes y sin dilación, envió tras ellos a sus jinetes:

-¡Vayan y destrúyanlos! – les ordenó.

Los cuatro súper-seres se desplegaron e iniciaron su ataque. Su brutalidad y poder fue tal, que algunos héroes cayeron rápido, muriendo de forma atroz…

Eran el primer grupo. Entre los caídos estaban Green Arrow, Steel, Black Canary, el Detective Marciano, el Hombre Elástico, Red Rocket y muchos otros más. Los jinetes hicieron con ellos una carnicería. Ni siquiera Shazam pudo escapar de su furia, siendo mortalmente herido por los poderes de Guerra, un metahumano que portaba una gran espada entre sus manos.

El segundo grupo se dispuso a probar suerte. En él iban Cyborg, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern y Batman, quien apenas ingresaron en la zona de guerra encaminó sus pasos hacia la gran pirámide.

Las intenciones del segundo grupo eran plantarle la cara al mismo Apocalipsis, mientras le daban al Señor de la Noche tiempo para colocar los explosivos que derrumbarían la pirámide, pero habiendo despachado tan fácilmente a sus compañeros, los cuatro jinetes concentraron su ataque sobre ellos con toda su furia.

-¡Son muy poderosos! – gritó Cyborg, transformando su brazo en un arma de plasma y disparándole a sus enemigos una violenta descarga – ¡Jamás vi tanto salvajismo y brutalidad!

-¡Ellos no dudan en matar! – replicó a su vez Wonder Woman, trenzando su espada con el temible Guerra – ¡Sugiero que hagas lo mismo, Víctor! ¡Se acabaron las sutilezas! _¡Esta es una batalla a muerte!_

…Y muerte es lo que fue, al menos para Cyborg. El metahumano bautizado con ese tétrico nombre –un ser siniestro portador de una guadaña de metal y un casco con forma de calavera– tomó por sorpresa al Hombre-Máquina y lo partió por el medio. La cuchilla de su guadaña brillaba al rojo vivo, cargada de una energía mortífera.

-¡Asesino! – Green Lantern concentró todo el poder de su anillo en él, azotándolo sin piedad. Al mismo tiempo, Wonder Woman tuvo que contener ya no solo la ira de Guerra, sino también los ataques de Peste y Hambre, siendo la primera una mujer hermosa y guerrera como ella, pero cuyo toque traía la enfermedad y la descomposición.

Mientras sus compañeros luchaban como podían, Batman acabó llegando a la base de la pirámide. Con la ayuda de uno de sus _gadgets_ –una pistola con un gancho– consiguió izarse hacia las alturas. Escalaba hasta la cima, cuando Muerte abandonó su combate con Green Lantern y lo divisó. Extendiendo unas alas metálicas sobre su espalda, acudió volando a su encuentro, la guadaña lista para segar su vida…

A último momento, el Cuarto Jinete fue fustigado por una serie de disparos hechos desde una aeronave con forma de murciélago, que entró en escena justo a tiempo. Las alas de metal del metahumano se destrozaron y el guerrero de Apocalipsis cayó en picado a tierra.

 _-Perdón por la demora –_ dijo Bárbara Gordon (Batgirl) vía radio desde la cabina del piloto – _La evacuación de los barrios periféricos de Metrópolis nos llevó a los Outsiders y a mí más del tiempo previsto, pero aquí estoy. ¡Por nada del mundo me perdería esta fiesta!_

Batman pensó en corregirla y decirle que aquello era simplemente una masacre, no una fiesta. Pero no lo hizo. Continuó escalando con un solo objetivo en mente: **destruir esa pirámide**.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **UNA MUERTE INESPERADA**

La guerra estaba perdida de antemano y eso Diana lo sabía. Aun así, pese a las terribles muertes de sus compañeros en el campo de batalla, la princesa Amazona seguía luchando. No podía simplemente darse el lujo de dejarse vencer. Toda la Tierra dependía del resultado de ese enfrentamiento.

Peste, Hambre y el temible Guerra la tenían contra las cuerdas. Sin embargo, Green Lantern acudió en su ayuda y con el poder de su anillo creó una jaula esmeralda donde encerró a los primeros dos jinetes. La balanza se equilibró y entonces fue Guerra contra ella.

El inmenso metahumano alzó su espada. La hoja de su cuchilla vibró, cargada de energía.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora somos tú y yo! – gritó ella, sin miedo – ¡Vamos, maldito! ¿Qué estás esperando? _¡ATACA!_

Con un rugido feroz, Guerra obedeció a sus deseos y las espadas de ambos se trenzaron en un titánico choque. Tan absorta estaba en luchar contra su adversario que no vio como el recuperado Cuarto Jinete, Muerte, se le acercaba por la espalda, la guadaña lista para seccionar y cortar…

-¡Diana! ¡Cuidado! _¡Detrás de ti!_

La advertencia de Alan Scott llegó tarde. Para cuando Wonder Woman se dio cuenta, la cruel guadaña del maldito segador le atravesó el pecho, hundiéndose en su corazón y matándola en el acto.

-¡Diana! ¡NO! – furioso, Alan utilizó su anillo y formó un puño inmenso. Se lo asestó a los dos jinetes –Muerte y Guerra– enterrándolos en el asfalto. Luego, voló hasta donde yacía el cuerpo caído de su amiga y lo levantó en brazos.

-Oh, Diana… no… tú no – se lamentó – No puede ser… esto no puede terminar así… ¡No es justo! No es…

Un terrible sonido atronador interrumpió sus palabras. Algo sucedía en la punta de la gran pirámide. Energías tremendas crepitaron y un rayo azul se elevó hacia el cielo.

El suelo bajo los pies de Alan tembló. Una especie de terremoto estaba a punto de desatarse…

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **EL FIN ESTÁ AQUÍ**

Batman había conseguido entrar en la pirámide. Atravesando un largo pasillo, llegó al corazón de la estructura, una cámara de dimensiones colosales en la cual había colocado un palpitante núcleo de energía.

Rodeado de una estructura metálica, cables y circuitos, este sol en miniatura era la fuente de poder de aquél sitio. Misma fuente que estaba enlazada con otras similares en las demás pirámides del mundo.

-Bárbara, ¿puedes oírme todavía? – dijo el Señor de la Noche en su comunicador.

 _-Con un poco de estática, pero te escucho, Bruce –_ respondió ella.

-Estoy dentro, en el corazón de la pirámide. ¿Cómo está la situación afuera?

Silencio. Batman aguardó, expectante.

 _-Toda la Liga ha caído –_ Batgirl sonaba apesadumbrada _– Veo sus cuerpos en la distancia… esto es terrible…_

-¿Alan y Diana?

Hubo otra pausa, antes de que Bárbara respondiera de nuevo.

 _-Alan sigue de pie… Diana, no._

El Caballero de la Noche apretó los puños. Controló sus emociones. Acto seguido, se acercó al núcleo y de su cinturón extrajo un explosivo.

 _-¿Bruce? –_ lo llamó Bárbara _– ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes?_

-Eres una buena chica y una excelente aliada, Barb. Pero se ha terminado. Vete.

 _-¿Perdón?_

-Ya me has oído – Batman colocó el explosivo – Márchate.

 _-¡Ni hablar! Tengo que recogerte una vez que acabes con lo que sea que estás haciendo ahí dentro._

-No.

 _-¿No?_

-No. No habrá _"después de esto"_ para mí. Me voy a quedar para detonar los explosivos y asegurarme que esta pirámide se derrumbe.

 _-Bruce, ¿te volviste loco? ¡Si haces eso, morirás!_

Batman activó el explosivo. Echó mano al detonador inalámbrico.

-Si con eso consigo cargarme a este maldito… que así sea.

 _-¡Bruce!_

-Vete, Bárbara. No pierdas tiempo. Cambio y fuera.

 _-¡Bruce!_

Batman apagó su comunicador. Se tomó unos minutos antes de presionar el botón que volaría todo por los aires.

-Lois… esto va por ti – murmuró – Por ti… y por nuestro hijo no nacido.

Pero antes de que pudiera destruir la pirámide, recibió un feroz puñetazo en la espalda. El golpe lo mandó volando hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, donde cayó al piso totalmente dolorido.

-INFELIZ – Apocalipsis en persona salió de entre las sombras; una figura inmensa y musculosa, los ojos ardiendo como tizones encendidos – ¿TE ATREVES A DESAFIARME? _¡ILUSO!_ LO QUE HE PUESTO EN MARCHA, NI TÚ NI NADIE PUEDE DETENERLO.

-No me digas – Batman se puso de pie. Arrojó al mutante un bumerang con forma de murciélago. Se clavó en la armadura tecnorganica del villano y explotó. Apocalipsis ni se tambaleó.

-POBRE, POBRE E ILUSA CRIATURA. TAN FUTIL EN TUS INTENTOS, TAN DEBIL – estiró una mano y lo atrapó, aferrándolo con fuerza, levantándolo como un muñeco de trapo y acercándolo a su rostro – SE HA TERMINADO, ¿ENTIENDES? SE ACABÓ EL TIEMPO PARA TI Y PARA LOS TUYOS. ¡UN NUEVO MUNDO SURGIRÁ DE LAS CENIZAS DEL VIEJO! UN MUNDO CREADO A MI IMAGEN Y SEMEJANZA… ¡DONDE SOLO LAS CRIATURAS MÁS FUERTES VIVIRAN! Y LOS SERES ENCLENQUES Y PATETICOS COMO TÚ NO EXISTIRAN.

-Tienes un discurso muy elocuente, lo admito – Batman lo miró con odio – Aunque no es para nada nuevo ni original. Vengo oyendo esa basura nazi y darwinista de boca de varios villanos igual de egomaniacos como tú y, en el fondo, son siempre lo mismo: _un montón de mierda_.

Disgustado, Apocalipsis revoleó al Hombre-Murciélago por el aire y lo estampó en el suelo. Le dio entonces un pisotón… y luego otro… y otro…

Las costillas de Batman se quebraron bajo el peso del gigante. El enmascarado escupió sangre pero aun así, intentó mantener la consciencia. En una mano todavía aferraba con fuerza el detonador.

-¡IDIOTA! TÚ NO ENTIENDES. _¡SOY UN DIOS Y MIO ES EL DEBER DE CORREGIR LO QUE ESTÁ MAL!_ YO… YO TRAERÉ LA PUREZA DEL OLVIDO A ESTE MUNDO – Apocalipsis extendió los brazos. El núcleo de la pirámide se llenó de relámpagos – LA RED CUANTICA ESTÁ LISTA. ¡LA HISTORIA DE ESTE FRAGMENTO DEL UNIVERSO SERA REESCRITA! LO QUE ES… LO QUE FUE Y LO QUE SERÁ, _¡YO LO DECIDIRÉ!_

-No lo creo…

Batman apretó el botón del detonador, con la fuerza que le quedaba. Se produjo un flash de luz azul descomunal y la pirámide entera estalló en pedazos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **SOBREVIVIENTES**

Cuando la inmensa pirámide voló por los aires, sus fragmentos salieron disparados hacia todas partes. Uno de ellos chocó con la aeronave que Batgirl manejaba y está no tardó en caer en picado. Bárbara sabía que le esperaba una muerte segura, de modo que en una fracción de segundo vio desfilar ante ella toda su vida.

-Papá… lo siento mucho – susurró, pensando en el Comisionado Gordon, quien allá en Gotham se hallaba absolutamente ajeno al cruel destino que le esperaba a su hija.

Sin embargo, el temible final no llegó para ella. Un brillo esmeralda iluminó la cabina de la nave y un gigantesco colchón inflable se formó delante de ella, atajándola. Tras su creación se hallaba Alan Scott, el Green Lantern responsable de su rescate.

Ya con Bárbara a salvo y en tierra, los dos superhéroes contemplaron el desastre. La pirámide entera había colapsado, dejando un enorme cráter lleno de escombros calcinados…

-¿Dónde están los jinetes? – Batgirl observó a su alrededor, con temor.

-Muertos. Al parecer, estaban conectados a la energía de la pirámide. Sin ella, sus vidas simplemente se apagaron – le informó Scott. Y era cierto. Los cuerpos de Hambre, Peste, Guerra y Muerte yacían tumbados entremedio de la desolación; cadáveres de aspecto temible, pero inofensivo ahora que la vida les había abandonado.

-¿Somos los únicos que quedamos? – en cuanto lo dijo, Bárbara comprendió que su pregunta se convertía en afirmación. Allí, también entre la desolación, se hallaban los cuerpos de sus camaradas.

La Liga de la Justicia había dejado de existir.

-No lo puedo creer – Bárbara se quitó la capucha. Sus cabellos rojos se derramaron sobre sus hombros. Lloraba – Bruce, maldita sea. Lo hiciste… nos salvaste a todos.

Alan también se quitó la máscara, como tributo a los héroes caídos. Le apoyó una mano a la chica en el hombro y ambos guardaron un respetuoso silencio.

En la lejanía, sonaron las sirenas de los bomberos y las ambulancias. Varios helicópteros militares surcaron el cielo, rodeando y explorando la zona.

El Apocalipsis se había terminado… ahora venía la penosa tarea de reconstruir aquello que se había perdido. Una tarea muy ardua.

Nadie se engañaba. Las cosas _nunca_ volverían a ser las mismas.

El mundo había cambiado para siempre.

* * *

 **EPILOGO**

 **PRISIONERO**

 **CIERTO TIEMPO DESPUES.**

 **CUARTELES GENERALES DE LAS FUERZAS ARMADAS DE USA.**

Un jeep llegó a la entrada del campo militar y se detuvo en el puesto del vigilante. El soldado se acercó entonces a comprobar las credenciales del hombre tras el volante.

-Buenos días, General Lane – el soldado se cuadró de hombros – Bienvenido a la base. Lo están esperando, señor.

-Gracias, soldado.

La barrera se levantó y Sam Lane ingresó a los cuarteles. Estacionó su vehículo, se acomodó la gorra sobre su canosa cabeza y se encaminó a un enorme edificio custodiado por soldados armados hasta los dientes. Todos, al reconocerlo, se cuadraron de hombros, franqueándole el paso.

Lane accedió a un ascensor. Gracias a él, descendió varios metros bajo tierra hasta llegar a un gran bunker de gruesas puertas blindadas. Sin prisa pero sin pausa, colocó una mano en un lector de huellas digitales y el ojo izquierdo en un sensor óptico. Los aparatos escanearon al visitante y una voz electrónica dictó su veredicto:

-Identidad confirmada. General Samuel Lane. Autorizado para acceder a la cámara Alfa.

Las puertas se abrieron pesadamente. Lane entró en el bunker. Una mujer militar se acercó a recibirlo.

-General, bienvenido. Lo estábamos esperando.

-Aquí estoy, Mayor Lee – el anciano esbozó una leve sonrisa. Acto seguido, observó con severidad al ser cautivo acostado en una camilla de metal en el centro de la habitación – ¿Cómo está nuestro prisionero?

-Hasta el momento, resistiendo todos los análisis que le hemos hecho, pero somos optimistas. Hallaremos en su fabuloso ADN todos los secretos de su inmortalidad y su particular condición mutante.

-Bien – Sam Lane se acercó al cautivo – Por favor, continúen.

La Mayor Lee se volvió hacia los científicos que trabajaban en el lugar.

-Ya han oído al General, caballeros. Procedan.

Atrapado de pies y manos por fuertísimos grilletes y despojado de su armadura tecnorganica, un capturado, inmovilizado y desnudo Apocalipsis observó cómo pinzas, sierras y otros objetos cortantes eran acercados a su cuerpo, listos para cortar, seccionar y desgarrar…

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Sin duda alguna, a los lectores les llamará profundamente la atención una historia como esta, que encima de contar con la aparición de un personaje de la compañía vecina (Marvel) como villano principal, también se da el lujo de matar a diestra y siniestra a las más grandes figuras de DC. Calma. Todo tiene su explicación y su motivo…

En sí, esta historia viene a completar y finalizar la trilogía de historias iniciadas con _"La Caída de los Dioses"_ y _"La Noche Final"_. Historias que bajo el título de UNIVERSO DC vienen a englobar a una gran gama  & variedad de personajes y no a uno solo especifico. La elección de **En Sabah Nur** (Apocalipsis) como villano principal vino por simple antojo. De hecho, _¿Quién dice que no se puede usar un personaje de otra editorial y más, de un universo vecino como el de Marvel?_ Ya Thanos había hecho un cameo en _"La Caída de los Dioses"_. Entonces, ¿por qué no meter a Apocalipsis como la amenaza a combatir por nuestra querida Liga de la Justicia?

Cabe aclarar que la versión utilizada del personaje está basada en los comics y –principalmente– en la serie de los 90's de los X-Men. Ese Apocalipsis alto, temible, formidable, inmortal… lejano y a años luz de la versión presentada por Bryan Singer en su última película de los X-Men y que fue interpretado por el actor Oscar Isaacs.

El tema controversial de la trama es la muerte de los héroes… porque de hecho, si han leído hasta aquí, han podido ver que la Liga de la Justicia al completo _"la palma"_. Digamos la verdad: **DC jamás haría algo así**. Nunca tocaría a personajes importantes y los despacharía así sin más –salvo algunas excepciones y nunca duran esas muertes–. Quise que en esta historia _ninguno_ fuera intocable.

¿Sorpresiva y poco honrosa la muerte de Wonder Woman? No estoy tan de acuerdo. Cayó en el campo de batalla, luchando contra una encarnación de la Guerra, cosa que no es casual ya que uno de los archienemigos de Diana era el dios de la Guerra, Ares. Pueden imaginarse el aspecto físico de este jinete de Apocalipsis en particular como similar a ese otro personaje.

¿Por qué Superman no está en esta historia? Buena pregunta. El Hombre de Acero se exilió en el espacio en un relato mío titulado –justamente– _"Exilio"_ , luego de haber tenido que matar a un enemigo. Han pasado varios años –no se especifica cuantos– desde que el Gran S se marchó. _¿Por qué no ha vuelto todavía? ¿Lo hará alguna vez?_ Estoy decidido a explorar esas cuestiones en alguna historia venidera… y, ¿Quién sabe? Puede que hasta se sorprendan de los motivos de su ausencia. Por lo pronto, el héroe más poderoso de todos no está presente entre nosotros, pero tienen mi firme promesa de que –de alguna forma y sea como sea– va a volver.

¿Está Lois Lane muerta? ¿Qué pasó con el embarazo de Bruce Wayne? Si leyeron mi trilogía de relatos de Batman titulada _"El Mundo sin Superman"_ , saben que Lois y Bruce comenzaron una relación sentimental. Y fruto de ello es que Lois quedó embarazada. En esta historia, se da por hecho de que tanto Lois como su hijo todavía no nacido han muerto. ¿Cuándo _exactamente_ sucedió esto? En algún momento, cuando Apocalipsis inició su ataque a la Humanidad. Metrópolis fue el sitio elegido para construir su gran pirámide. En el proceso, la ciudad quedó severamente dañada. Y según sabe Batman, Lois murió allí, junto con muchas otras cientos de personas. Pero yo no descartaría que el dato _fuera erróneo_ …

Y sí… el hijo de Lois y Bruce iba a llamarse Damián Wayne. ¿También se convertiría en Robin? Tal vez. De hecho, si Lois sobrevivió a esto, ese hijo _podría_ nacer y convertirse en Robin tranquilamente.

Para responder esa y otras preguntas, habrá que esperar.

Con esta historia también quise bajar un poco drásticamente el número de la población de defensores metahumanos de la Tierra. Si bien, como notaron, no salen todos los héroes mencionados, se supone que _todos_ los miembros de la Liga son historia. Lo que no quita que puedan llegar reemplazos o nuevas versiones de dichos personajes. Les repito lo que ya dije: _hay que esperar._

Siguiendo la trama que ha nacido de este relato, tengo una pizarra en blanco para hacer muchísimas cosas, de modo que este "Apocalipsis" ha sido necesario para provocar un nuevo "Génesis". Espero y sigue siendo mi deseo que me acompañen en las nuevas aventuras que vengan de aquí en más.

Una última cosa, antes de despedirme: **El destino de Apocalipsis**.

Habrán visto que el mutante acaba prisionero de las Fuerzas Armadas Estadounidenses. _¿Cómo ha sucedido?_ Pues cuando Batman vuela en pedazos la pirámide, En Sabah Nur sobrevive a la destrucción pero queda débil. El Ejército le encuentra y se lo lleva detenido. Y ahora, se disponen a experimentar con él. ¿Qué podría salir de esa experimentación, comandada dicho sea de paso por Sam Lane, el papá de Lois? Ah… por el momento, es un completo misterio. De nuevo, para una respuesta, habrá que esperar.

Sin más, quiero darles las gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios mayormente positivos que me hacen llegar. Son en verdad un aliciente que me invita a continuar escribiendo historias (o Fanfics) y buscar sorprenderlos. Por eso y por siempre estar ahí, gracias a todos.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima historia, si Dios quiere!

FEDERICO H. BRAVO

 _Buenos Aires, Argentina._

 _Viernes 3 de Junio de 2016_

* * *

 **1 Bruce Wayne y Lois Lane estaban manteniendo una relación entre ambos. Eso sucedió durante mi trilogía de relatos de Batman, titulada _"El Mundo sin Superman"_. En ausencia del Hombre de Acero, el Señor de la Noche llegó para proteger a Metrópolis del crimen y Lois y él acabaron iniciando una relación sentimental, cuya culminación fue el embarazo de la periodista.**


End file.
